1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an LCD panel capable of improving display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel may include an array substrate, an opposing substrate and an LCD layer therebetween. The array substrate may include a plurality of pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix shape. A signal driving part may be configured to apply a desired voltage to the pixel electrodes to drive the LCD panel. A plurality of liquid crystal molecules in the LCD layer may be aligned due to an electric field generated by the voltage.
The LCD panel may include a plurality of color filters. The color filters may be disposed on the array substrate and/or the opposing substrate. In an exemplary embodiment, the color filters may include a red filter (R), a green filter (G) and a blue filter (B). The pixel electrodes may overlap the color filters. The pixel electrodes may be configured to transmit backlight as red light, green light or blue light according to an alignment of the liquid crystal molecules. A pixel area non-overlapping the color filters may transmit the backlight as white light (W).
If the LCD panel includes an RGBW pixel structure in which a unit pixel includes a red light transmitting area, a green light transmitting area, a blue light transmitting area and a white light transmitting area, then the pixel electrodes may include a plurality of domains to increase the transmitting areas of the color lights in order to improve color-sharpness and viewing angle of the LCD panel.